Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide:GentenHen Chap 0
by DarkPierrot
Summary: *THIS FIC HAS HUGE SPOILERS* this is a Fan-made Prequel to the Whole Higurashi Saga.This time we are going To focuse on the Past of Rika Furude and her Life in the First and Original Hinamizawa.So that means that Probably some characters will be absent...
1. Chapter 0

Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide :

(When they Cicadas cry Memories)

Genten-Hen (Origin-chapter)

Chapter 0

I Wake up in my Small and colorful Washitsu room, The day was very Hot Since it was June of the 55th Year of the Shouwa era. To cool down a bit , I went to the bathroom to take a Shower. while I was showering I realized that , Today was Monday they day I had to go to that Boring place with that annoying persons .I was so frustrated and sad. While I was getting prepared for school In My room. My mother opened knocked on my Shoji door and asked:

-Rika, are you ready for the school? Breakfast is ready Honey.

-Yes mother. I answered. It seems that my mother never notices when I'm in the mode for a Breakfast. While I was walking to the door of my room , Suddenly I hear the voice of a girl.

-Rika you should talk to your mother in a nicer way. Said the girl

–But I wasn't rude and I talk her in a nice way.

–You didn't, Rika you just tell her: Yes mother in a cold tone

. –stop talking nonsense Hanyū.

Hanyū Is the spirit of a girl that ,died a long time ago in Hinamizawa , although I have know her and seen her since I was born I don't know much about her past However I don't care, she is my special friend and I don't care if she was a Demon, or , an evil Person Hanyū is Hanyū and no one else to me. While I was eating the breakfast that my mother prepared for me Hanyū was telling me that tonight she was going to tell me an interesting Story that she prepared . Hanyū experiences are always fascinating but by some reason Each time that Hanyū finish one of her stories she makes a sad face. I finished my breakfast and I leaved for school. While I was on the road to school I Enjoyed the fresh air of a new day Since Hinamizawa is a small rural Town

it have a nice natural aroma the scent of the mountains I love that smell and scenery

While I was walking to school encountered Satsuki one of the elder of the town.

-Oh Rika-Chama you have Grown a lot Eat more vegetables to grow more healthy okay?

- Okay Satsuki!- I answered with a fake smile .

Since I am part of the main three houses of Hinamizawa and Im also regarded as

the Reincarnation of Oyashiro –sama so I don't need to refer with honorifics to people .

I continue walking and walking until (finally) I arrived in the School I Don't know how or why But I have a feeling that today will not be a boring day.. ..


	2. Chapter 1

Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide :

(When the Cicadas cry Memories)

Genten-Hen (Origin-chapter)

Chapter 1

I opened the door to the classroom; as I walked in, I accidentally bumped with a tall blonde boy.

- I'm sorry Satoshi-kun!!!- I said apologetically.

- Its ok Rika, just be more careful next time, ok?- he told me with a gentle and warm voice

- Yes!!!- I answered back with a Smile, feeling more overwhelmed by his voice.

This guy is Satoshi Houjo, he is an older friend of mine, and also one of my classmate. Although he looks very normal and kind, He has a rather bitter story. To start with it, his mother was constantly marrying and getting divorced ; To make the things more complicated, every new husband that she had clashed with Satoshi 's little sister Satoko . Some time after his mother last marriage, something very terrible happened: while Satoko and his parents were on a trip, they died by falling from a hill; the only one that survived that horrible fate was Satoko. A year later Satoko died from an Unknown Illness, This was a big shock to him, and caused many traumas which he hasn't been able to heal since that day.

When I see him, I can see the pain in his eyes, the pain of all the things he had to go through

His sadness is so deep that makes me want to cry and say: It is not your fault Satoshi-kun!

While I was thinking about him I hear a cheerful voice :

-Hi how are you everyone ready for another day?

The cheerful girl is Mion Sonozaki another friend of mine She is very positive and responsible When I grow up I wanna be like her.

-How are you Rika-chan?-Mion asked with a Smile

-Fine thanks Mion-chan!-I said

-Oba-chan wants to see you in my House after school, She told me that she have already informed Your mother So that means that we are going to go home together!

-That's great Mion!-I answer.

Mion is part of the Sonozaki family one of the three great families that rules Hinamizawa

The other Two Families are the Kimiyoshi family and the Furude Family which I am a member so that makes me Rika Furude .When school finished I leaved the school with Mion and walked to the main Sonozaki Residence. The House was very big (appropriate for the Sonozaki Family ) although it is supposed that the three families share the same Power The Sonozaki Family is the one that holds the most power amongst the Three Families. The House holded a Big garden with its own lake. Although this place looked amazing I wasn't amused at all Since this wasn't the first time that I was here. We entered in the Sonozaki House And went directly to Oryo Sonozaki 's Room. Oryo was waiting for me and for Mion with a smile

-Oh Rika Chama I was waiting For you how have you been?

-Fine Oryo I see that you are as cheerful as ever.

-thanks Rika Chama, But well lets talk about the reason that I called you here, as you can see

The Watanagashi Festival is in a Month. So I want you to start practicing from tomorrow.

And also I have been informed that your Hakama of your Miko Outfit doesn't fit you anymore

So tell your mother that I am going to buy you one for the festival.

-Okay Oryo –I answered.

Suddenly one servant from the Sonozaki family house entered and walked to the left side of Oryo to tell her something In the ear.

-THAT DAMMEND HOUJOS! –She Screamed

Suddenly I feeled like someone was grabbing me from the arm it was Hannyu

-Rika I think that We should leave.-hannyu said

-yes I think you are Right- I said in a low Voice

-Oryo I think that its getting Late and I think that my mother is getting Worried

So see you later

-Okay Rika Chama. Mion escort Rika to her House to make sure she arrives safely.-She said in a

Angry tone.

-Okay Grandmother.

Oryo have never liked the Houjos according to her they have been always a bother to her .

When I think of that I feel sorry for Satoshi and the things he had to make through .

While Mion and I were on the Road to my House Mion asked me the Following :

You are Worried for Satoshi right Rika?

Yes ,I think it must be difficult not having your sister and your parents with you , be abused by your Uncle and Aunt and be Hated by the Whole village.

I know but theres not much we can do the village hate him. The Only thing we can do

Its comforting him and be there as his friend.- Answered Mion.

The reason that everyone in the Village hated Satoshi was not for something he did It was For Something their Parents Did…

(Continue in Chapter 2)


End file.
